Lelouch and Star's Villainous Geass Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Toffee gets Lelouch's geass and uses it to become the ruler of the Butterfly kingdom.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. Star vs. the Forces of Evil was created by Daron Nefcy and is owned by Disney Television Animation.

Lelouch Lamperouge danced to the living room and said, "I've got big news."

C. C. sighed and asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch noticed C. C.'s lack of excitement so he said, "Come on. This is one of the biggest events of all time."

C. C. replied, "No offense, but you exaggerate all the time."

Lelouch said, "A very dangerous creature is coming to visit us."

C. C. asked, "Why would you be excited about that?"

Lelouch said, "The guest has the power to take care of my problems with Britannia. There's something that he wants in return for it."

C. C. asked, "What does he want from you?"

Lelouch said, "I don't know, but I'll likely agree to anything."

C. C. replied, "You need to be more careful. Don't give up anything important."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm one of the most careful guys of all time." C. C. rolled her eyes.

An hour later Toffee knocked on Lelouch's house door. Lelouch opened the door and said, "Greetings sir. You can come inside."

Toffee sarcastically said, "I'll cancel my plan to stay outside the door all evening."

Lelouch asked, "Do you want anything to eat or drink? I have some chicken that expired a few months, but it still tastes pretty good. Plus I have some sodas that taste kind of okay."

Toffee replied, "I have no interest in getting food poisoning so lets get down to business."

Lelouch asked, "Can you save Japan from the evil land of Britannia?"

Toffee said, "Yes. I can take care of all of the work if you give me what I desire."

Lelouch asked, "What do you want dude?"

Toffee sighed and said, "I prefer not to be called dude."

Lelouch replied, "Okay miss."

Toffee lightly slapped Lelouch and said, "I'm sorry, but your manners seem to have expired a long time ago."

C. C. walked by and said, "Lelouch has been without manners for years." Lelouch stuck his tongue out at C. C.

Toffee said, "That's enough cheap attempts at being amusing."

Lelouch asked, "What do you want from me?"

Toffee said, "Your geass."

Lelouch asked, "Why would you want it?"

Toffee said, "I saw the things you've done with it when you were Zero. It impressed me so much that I did some research on it."

Lelouch laughed and said, "Doing research is such a geeky thing to do."

Toffee asked, "Why would C. C. give a immature simpleton like you a geass?"

C. C. walked by again and said, "It was the biggest regret of my life."

Lelouch replied, "Please stop mocking me during my meeting."

C. C. said, "Okay. I'll go shopping, but you better not make any poor decisions while I'm gone."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of making good choices."

After C. C. walked out Lelouch asked, "What would you do with my geass?"

Toffee said, "I would use it benefit various kingdoms. Of course I would save Japan from Britannia for you. However my primary mission involves getting rid of the Butterfly family."

Lelouch replied, "You don't seem like the bug hating type."

Toffee asked, "How stupid are you?"

Lelouch said, "I tried to measure my dumbness, but I ran out of measuring sticks."

Toffee replied, "That makes sense in a dumb way."

Lelouch said, "I can't give you my geass."

Toffee asked, "Why not? I would take care of all the heroic stuff that you were planning on doing."

Lelouch asked, "Can I trust you?"

Toffee said, "You're the one who seems untrustworthy. I've never heard of a hero who's betrayed so many people."

Lelouch replied, "Okay, but how can I transport my powers to you?"

Toffee held up a wand he stole and said, "Say that you release your geass to me."

Lelouch replied, "Okay. I release the power stuff to the lawyer dude."

Toffee angrily said, "Say it professionally."

Lelouch sighed and said, "I release my geass to Toffee." Lelouch's geass got transported to Toffee.

Toffee had a sneaky looking smile on his face while saying, "Thank you." Toffee handed Lelouch his business card and walked out.

Forty five minutes later C. C. returned home. She asked, "How did things with the reptile creature work?"

Lelouch proudly said, "Things went super well. He's going to save Britannia for me."

C. C. asked, "What did you give him in return?"

Lelouch said, "My geass."

C. C. replied, "How dumb are you?"

Lelouch said, "Lets go get some more measuring sticks and find out." C. C. rolled her eyes.

Toffee went to the Butterfly family's kingdom. One of the guards walked up to Toffee and said, "You need to leave sir."

Toffee used his geass on the guard and said, "Retire."

The guard responded, "I'm only thirty five, but okay."

Toffee walked calmly into the kingdom. All of the previous intruders that the kingdom had were scared to attempt to break in, but Toffee's confidence was high. Plus his geass made him feel even more menacing than ever before.

Princess Star Butterfly looked around the kingdom and nervously said, "Toffee's here."

Toffee replied, "This time you're not going to fight me this time Star."

Star responded, "Yeah right. I'm going to defeat you."

Toffee used his geass on Star and said, "Never try to fight me ever again."

Star reluctantly replied, "Okay."

King and Queen Butterfly were surprised to see that Toffee was back. King Butterfly said, "That evil reptile will never get our kingdom."

Toffee used his geass on King and Queen Butterfly and said, "Let me rule your kingdom."

King and Queen Butterfly replied, "Okay." They handed their crowns to Toffee.

Star nervously said, "This can't be happening."

Toffee replied, "If it couldn't be happening then this situation wouldn't exist."

Star said, "I'm going to stop you."

Toffee replied, "Considering that I used my mind controlling device to make you never fight me again I doubt that'll you be much of a threat to me."

The guards burst into the palace. Toffee used his geass on them and said, "Obey me from now on."

The guards replied, "Okay. What do you need us to do King Toffee?"

Toffee said, "Arrest the former king and queen." The guards put handcuffs on King and Queen Butterfly while Star opened a portal to escape. Toffee said, "Arrest Star when she comes back."

The guards replied, "Okay."

Star went to Ludo's house. Ludo was surprised to see Star so he asked, "What do you want Star Butterfly? Have you come for another fight? I have some swords in my tool shed that would make a nice fight."

Star said, "I have some questions about Toffee."

Ludo replied, "I'm a villain, not a Wikipedia page."

Star said, "Toffee has a new magical device that he used to hypnotize me not to fight him."

Ludo laughed and said, "You won't be a match for him from now on."

Star asked, "Did you give him that power?"

Ludo said, "No. I'm fed with that king of betrayals. However I did sell him one of my wands."

Star angrily asked, "Why would you do that?"

Ludo said, "He said that he would get me a kingdom if I helped him. Of course he betrayed me."

Star asked, "Did the wand give him the power to hypnotize people?"

Ludo said, "No, but if he made a deal with Lelouch Lamperouge he could easily get it."

Star replied, "Give me Mr. Lamperouge's address."

Ludo said, "If you give me five thousand dollars I'll tell you." Star threatened to zap Ludo. Ludo sighed and said, "How obvious of you to threaten me in order to get the address."

Star used a portal to get to Lelouch's house. She knocked on Lelouch's house door. Lelouch opened it and asked, "What's going on?"

Star asked, "Why did you give your geass away?"

C. C. said, "Because he's a fool."

Star replied, "Toffee's using it to take over my kingdom."

Lelouch said, "I'm proud of him."

Star sighed and said, "My kingdom's not run by evil people."

Lelouch replied, "Then Toffee's a villain."

Star asked, "Do you know how to take away his geass?"

Lelouch said, "I know barely anything about that stuff. C. C. might be able to give you some answers."

C. C. said, "I have the power to take the geass away from Toffee. Can you bring him here?"

Star replied, "I'll try to. However he took away my ability to fight him so it'll be hard."

Star used a portal to go back to the palace. Toffee said, "Greetings Star. It's time for the guards to lock you up."

Star replied, "Okay, but you need to know more about the geass."

Toffee asked, "How do you know the device's name?"

Star lied to Toffee by saying, "Lelouch told me about how he gave you a ripoff device."

Toffee replied, "But the device's power is outstanding."

Star said, "But the geass needs to be recharged every twenty four hours or you'll explode."

Toffee replied, "I need to visit Lelouch." Star opened up a portal that she and Toffee used to go back to Lelouch's house.

Star said, "I hope that you're ready to away Toffee's geass."

C. C. replied, "Don't worry. It's easy." C. C. blasted Toffee's geass and transported it back to Lelouch.

Toffee said, "Hold on. I wanted you to recharge my geass, not take it away from me forever. I'm going to force you to transport the geass back to me."

Lelouch used his geass on Toffee and said, "Stop trying to get the power of geass and go back to your hideout."

Toffee replied, "Okay." Toffee walked away.

Star asked, "That's what you used the geass for Mr. Lamperouge? You could of used the geass to make him never do anything evil ever again. Plus you told him to go back his evil lair instead of going to prison."

Lelouch replied, "Ah well."


End file.
